


Wrong

by residentdelinquent



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Insanity, inspired by someone's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever they're saying is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safety_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/gifts).



> So this is inspired by my friend [Bren](http://littleamericanduck.tumblr.com/). She came up with this [horrible au](http://littleamericanduck.tumblr.com/post/131194172288/what-about-an-au-where-bruce-actually-went-bonkers) and I had to write about it.

They tell me my kids aren’t real. They tell me none of it is real.

_They are the rouges of Batman. Always trying to destroy the life I’ve built._

A part of me accepts that they are right but most of me doesn’t. Because how can they not be real?

How can Batman, a way to clean up the city I love, not be real?

What about Batman’s first partner? It’s impossible for vibrant Dick Grayson to be a figment of my mind. They say he’s supposed to represent my what could have been, if my parents had lived. If I was happy and loved. 

_It absolutely can't be._

There is no way that Jason Todd with all his passion is fake yet they tell me that he is just a personification. A personification of what? Apparently of the type of people my parents helped. 

_So ridiculous._

They say Tim Drake is supposed to represent my intelligence and search for logic. Little Tim who chose to became Robin to save me from myself is reduced to that. 

_It's impossible._

Cassandra, my daughter, means that I’m slowly killing myself with every fake word and false smile. That she is my forced assassin. That can’t be right. 

_I taught Cass that she didn’t have to be a killer so why would she kill me._

I don’t understand what they mean by Stephanie. They say I could be like her, the sunshine child, if only I let those who love me help me. 

_But I already let my family do that._

How can they say my youngest, wonderful Damian, who has grown so much, is imaginary. That he only personifies my loss of innocence and how my definition of justice is more like revenge now. 

_But Damian has finally learned that justice is not revenge._

They say Barbara Gordon has been dead for years now and that I have been keeping her alive in my memories. Apparently, she stands for my conviction in doing what I feel is right and true. 

_Of course I do what I feel is right._

**_They’re wrong! WRONG! wrong, wrong, wro.._ **

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/). Please comment or come yell at me on tumblr.


End file.
